


Джонлок. Зарисовки

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: От Автора:Серия коротких зарисовок, состоящая из милых моментов, которые могли бы быть между Джоном и Шерлоком, если бы они были в отношениях.Я буду добавлять рассказы, всякий раз, когда у меня будет джонлоковское настроение и мне понадобится удовлетворить потребности во флаффе! <3 (Кроме того, фиклетов никогда не бывает много ;))
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Johnlock relationship one shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358525) by [Ficlet_Sprinkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlet_Sprinkler/pseuds/Ficlet_Sprinkler). 



> От Переводчика:  
> Сначала хотелось бы пояснить (вдруг кто-то не знает), что фиклеты — очень короткие истории, включающие в себя одну мысль (внутренний монолог, небольшое событие, описание чувства). Фиклет представляет собой всего одну-две строки печатного текста.
> 
> По мере добавления автором флаффных фиклетов обещаю их тут же переводить.
> 
> Багодарность за вычитку бете - Ivaristal!

Джон на цыпочках подошел к Шерлоку, спавшему на диване. Некоторое время он неподвижно стоял перед Шерлоком, глядя на его умиротворенное лицо. Джон просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хотя восхитительные голубые глаза Шерлока были прикрыты во время сна, остальная часть его лица, безусловно, дополняла красоту в целом. Эти выдающиеся скулы, мягкая шелковисто-белая кожа, воздушные темные кудри, лежащие на лбу: казалось, Джон каждый день открывал для себя новый ошеломляющий факт о своем соседе по квартире.

Приблизившись, Джон вытащил из кармана листок бумаги. Он остановился в нескольких дюймах от Шерлока и склонился над ним, положив листок бумаги ему на грудь и хотел было снова уйти, также на цыпочках, но замешкался.

Джон решил рискнуть и наклонился, чтобы оставить на щеке Шерлока поцелуй.

В этот момент Шерлок пошевелился во сне, вынуждая Джона случайно поцеловать его в губы.

Глаза Джона расширились, и он попытался отойти подальше, пока Шерлок не проснулся и не понял, что это он. Но опоздал.

Шерлок медленно открыл глаза, смаргивая сон из глаз. Он поднял глаза и увидел стоящего рядом Джона. Джон действительно _увидел_ , когда Шерлок все осознал.

Он быстро сел, открыв рот, чтобы потребовать объяснений, но тут с его груди свалился клочок бумаги.

Шерлок нахмурился и поднял записку. Лицо Джона мгновенно покраснело, и он пожалел, что не может просто провалиться сквозь пол, вместо того чтобы столкнуться с тем, что наделал.

Шерлок расплылся в улыбке.

«Будешь моим парнем?» — было написано на записке прописными буквами

Шерлок ничего не ответил, однако встал с дивана и неторопливо подошел к Джону, у которого похолодели и взмокли ладони, а щеки уже пылали.

Шерлок мягко взял Джона за руку, притянул его к себе и прошептал:

— Да.

Джон улыбнулся и, сократив между ними расстояние, поцеловал его.

Они на мгновение прервали поцелуй, прижавшись лбами.

— Да? — спросил Джон, ища подтверждения.

Шерлок счастливо вздохнул:

— Да.


	2. Увидеть друг друга

Шерлок проснулся от запаха свежеприготовленного завтрака. В животе заурчало, когда он перевернулся на спину. Едва он сморгнул сон из глаз, его разум был заполнен одной единственной мыслью — Джон.

Он прошел на кухню, где увидел своего бойфренда, жарящего яйца на завтрак. Вся кухня была наполнена восхитительным запахом. И не только из-за завтрака.

Шерлок проскользнул мимо Джона и сел в кресло, решив понаблюдать за ним оттуда. Джон повернулся, чтобы взять что-то из шкафов, так что рубашка собралась на груди, открыв небольшую полоску обнаженной кожи. Шерлок устроился поудобнее.

Заметив сидящего в кресле Шерлока, Джон подпрыгнул, и тарелки, которые он держал в руке, с грохотом упали на пол.

Шерлок тут же вскочил с кресла, чтобы помочь. Он принялся подбирать осколки вокруг ног Джона, рассыпаясь в извинениях.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал Джон и наклонился, чтобы подобрать осколки, едва не столкнувшись при этом с головой Шерлока.

Теперь, когда их головы были на одном уровне, голубые глаза Джона отвлекли Шерлока. Он не мог оторваться, но вспомнил про острые осколки, окружавшие их. Мягко улыбнувшись он обратил все свое внимание на пол. Рискнув снова взглянуть на Джона, он увидел, что тот смотрит на него в ответ.

Внезапно он почувствовал, как его захлестывают волны, плещущиеся в глазах Джона. Он был заворожен золотыми крапинками в центре этого моря, окружающих темный зрачок, который, казалось, расширялся по мере того, как он всматривался в него.

— Твои глаза — самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел, — прошептал Джон.

Казалось несправедливым, что Джон мог жить с этими глазами каждый день, видеть их в зеркале, не осознавая волшебства, скрывающегося за этими глазами. Как может кто-то с такими глазами хвалить его?

Шерлок вздохнул и нежно взял Джона за подбородок.

— Могу я поцеловать тебя? — прошептал он.

Джон кивнул и наклонился для поцелуя.

Они не обращали внимания ни на жалящие осколки под собой, ни на неудобное положение, в котором находились. Все, что они чувствовали — это теплое прикосновение друг друга.


	3. Услышать его

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Потому что мы все нуждаемся в любви, как во время взлетов, так и во время падений.

Когда Джон вернулся домой, он тут же услышал звук, который меньше всего ожидал услышать. Выстрелы. Стараясь не ожидать худшего, он побежал вверх по лестнице. Он уже чувствовал это: сердце тяжело билось в груди, кровь пульсировала в венах. Забота о безопасности Шерлока.

Выстрелы продолжались, пока он бежал вверх. Он слышал, как кричит Шерлок.

Бум. Удар. Крик. Бум. Удар. Крик. Бум. Бум. Бум.

Джон заткнул уши от громких звуков.

— Какого _черта_ ты делаешь?

Шерлок что-то пробормотал и снова выстрелил в стену.

— Что?

— Скучно! — крикнул Шерлок, теперь уже более отчетливо. — Скучно! Скучно, скучно! — он продолжал стрелять в стену, остановившись только, когда Джон подошел ближе.

Джон отобрал пистолет у своего бойфренда, прежде чем тот успел нанести еще больший урон стене.

— Шерлок. Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок театрально взмахнул халатом, обернувшись.

— Я в порядке, Джон, — ответил он и пробормотал что-то о криминальном классе в наши дни и плюхнулся на диван.

— Я серьезно, Шерлок. Ты не можешь вымещать все это на нашу _стену_. Тебе нужно…

Шерлок наконец взглянул на него, раздраженно взъерошив кудри.

— Что мне нужно, Джон? Может быть, мне _действительно_ нужно выместить все на стену! Мне жаль говорить тебе, но это именно то, на что ты подписался, когда попросил меня быть твоим бойфрендом.

Джон вздохнул. Подойдя ближе, он осторожно отодвинул длинные ноги Шерлока в сторону и сел рядом с ним.

— Я знаю, на что подписался, Шерлок. И я ни секунды не жалею, что попросил тебя об этом. Ни одной секунды. — Джон заметил, что взгляд Шерлока смягчился. — Но мне нужно, чтобы мы кое о чем договорились. Ты не вываливаешь свою тревогу на стену. Ты _говоришь_ со мной. Мм-м? Просто поговори со мной.

Шерлок сел ровнее и нервно поправил халат. Он посмотрел на потолок и выдохнул.

— Это... тяжело, Джон. Я никогда не сталкивался с этим подобным образом. Я всегда просто... — его голос сорвался. Он посмотрел на Джона пустыми глазами.

— Все в порядке. Я знаю, что это тяжело. Но мы научимся проходить через это вместе, хорошо? — Джон положил свою руку на руку Шерлока.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся и кивнул. Он перевернул ладонь, переплетая их пальцы.

— А теперь пойдем прогуляемся, да? — Джон встал, все еще держа Шерлока за руку, ожидая ответа.

Шерлок тоже встал и пожал его руку.

— Было бы неплохо, Джон.

Когда они вместе вышли, переплетя пальцы, Шерлок почти неслышно прошептал:

— Спасибо.

И Джон услышал его.


	4. Оставаясь

Шерлок и Джон смеялись, падая вместе на диван; адреналин все еще бурлил в их венах после только что раскрытого дела.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты намеренно выбрал не того пострадавшего, не сказав мне! Я думал, мы команда! — воскликнул Джон с веселой улыбкой на губах.

— Я не мог рисковать, чтобы ты рассказал обо мне всему Скотланд-Ярду.

Джон на мгновение замолчал, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Да, это похоже на то, что я бы сделал, — признался он.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и прижался лбом к Джону, заставив его снова засмеяться.

— Видишь? Я бы никогда не допустил ошибку, не вовлекая тебя, если бы у меня не было на это конкретной причины.

Джон рассмеялся и слегка приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего парня.

— Ты злишься, если думаешь, что я не замечу. Иногда ты так очевиден.

— Ну, Скотланд-Ярд, похоже, так не думал.

Джон выглядел самодовольным, как произнес:

— Скотланд-Ярд наполовину не так умен, как ты. Они даже не смогут распутать... — он не договорил, когда Шерлок набросился на него с поцелуем.

— Знаешь, — прошептал Джон между поцелуями, — если бы кто-то, лет десять назад, сказал бы мне, что все это будет в моем будущем, я бы назвал их сумасшедшими. Черт возьми, даже в прошлом году я все еще убеждал себя, что не влюблен в тебя.

— Ты никогда не был наблюдательным, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Хм. Ну, не то, что бы ты когда-нибудь подавал намеки.

Через мгновение, почувствовав, что Джон тянет его еще ближе, Шерлок отстранился от него. Тот лишь озадаченно посмотрел, но ничего не сказал. Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, на переносице появилась морщинка, и он дышал определенным образом, что Джон понял, тот думает. Он знал, что нужно подождать, пока Шерлок не будет готов.

Наконец он открыл глаза.

— Джон… Я знаю, как ты ценишь физическое прикосновение в отношениях, и я был рад, что могу дать это тебе. Однако я... никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного. Я все еще привыкаю к этому. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я буду совершенен в этом, как и во всем другом…

— Всегда так скромен.

— Джон.

— Да, прости. Продолжишь?

— Дело вот в чем. Я не хочу разочаровывать тебя тем, кто я есть. Я не умею любить, никогда не умел. Я стараюсь для тебя, но не всегда буду…

— Эмм… Шерлок?

— Да, Джон.

— Все в порядке. Ты все делаешь отлично. Я не буду на тебя давить, хорошо?

— Ладно, — мягко улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Могу я поцеловать тебя?

— Прошу тебя.

Вновь прижавшись губами, на этот раз давая друг другу время расслабиться перед тем, как углубить поцелуй. После того как Джон перенес свой вес на грудь Шерлока, уложив его на спину, Шерлок пробормотал в губы Джона:

— Я действительно люблю это.

— М-м-м. Тебе потребовались годы, чтобы произнести это. Хочешь сказать, что простого поцелуя было бы достаточно? — поддразнил Джон, устраиваясь поудобнее на груди Шерлока. 

— Ох, заткнись. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — прошептал Шерлок, прежде чем продолжить поцелуй.

Прошло несколько минут, но в жаре поцелуев, они ощущались, как секунды (Шерлок отметил, что этот вид поцелуев был намного быстрее по сравнению с медленными и нежными, которые заставляли чувствовать, будто время остановилось), Джон внезапно напрягся в его руках.

Глаза Шерлока широко распахнулись.

— Джон? Что случилось? Что я сделал не так? — в его голосе звучала паника, когда он искал подсказку, обегая взглядом лицо Джона. Тот смотрел на него, слегка приоткрыв рот, прежде чем снова расслабиться в его объятиях. Шерлок облегченно вздохнул, но в его глазах все еще мелькала тревога. — Джон?

— Ты играешь на мне, как на скрипке, — прошептал Джон.

— Что?

— Твоя рука на моей спине. Он ласкает меня, как струны скрипки.

Шерлок убрал руку и виновато посмотрел на партнера.

— Сила привычки. Я ни к чему не прикасался так деликатно, как… Я не пытался… Я...

— Нет! В смысле. Все в порядке. На самом деле мне это даже нравится…

Шерлок посмотрел в ярко-голубые глаза Джона и расслабился. Восстановив самообладание, он вновь принялся гладить Джона по спине. Тот положил голову Шерлоку на грудь и вздохнул. Словно по-настоящему играя на скрипке, Шерлок начал напевать легкую мелодию. 

Джон слегка приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на партнера.

— Что это? — прошептал он.

— Это ты.

Лицо Джона засияло, и он быстро поцеловал Шерлока в губы, после вернув голову ему на грудь, позволив мелодии заполнить его мысли. Он наслаждался моментом, ощущением, как грудь Шерлока поднимается и опускается рядом с его собственной, теплом его кожи.

Они могли бы остаться в этом мгновении навсегда.


End file.
